The present invention relates to a battery pack. More particularly, the invention relates to an aircraft system battery pack.
An electro-ballistic system or aircraft system requires instant start-up power at each system initiation point and a power pack or the equivalent is a necessity. In order to assure instant readiness, a power pack in an aircraft must be tested to determine the power output condition of its batteries. This is normally accomplished by a remote press-to-test button with a remote indicating light. The remote circuitry could be damaged or otherwise fail, in which case there would be no accurate indication of the condition of the power pack.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an aircraft system battery pack which is compact and sturdy and may readily be placed anywhere electro-ballistic power is required.
An object of the invention is to provide an aircraft system battery pack having a pair of batteries and its own simple self-test device to determine the power output condition of such batteries.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft system battery pack having batteries in a sturdy housing having a test device to determine the power output condition of such batteries.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft system battery pack having a sturdy and secure housing with a sturdy and secure cover and a test device in the cover to determine the power output condition of the batteries in the pack.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft system battery pack having high performance batteries, such as lithium batteries, which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide required power.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft system battery pack which is manually testable to indicate the power output condition of the batteries in the pack.